


Sweeter than Chocolate

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure Oikawa was going to get far better gifts and chocolates from his long row of admirers. He could hardly even compare, but he went to his school anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Chocolate

He stood by the gate, waiting to see if he would show up already. He had been there for quite a while and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Oikawa didn’t even know he had dropped by. It was suppose to be a surprise, but he was starting to reconsider the whole thing.

Again, he was dead nervous. His hands were shaking and the students walking by wouldn’t stop staring at him. They were probably wondering what a person like him was doing there since it was pretty clear he didn’t go to that school. He was still wearing his Karasuno uniform which was distinguishable and different from Aobajousai. He truly stood out because of it. He regretted not changing, but he had been in hurry that it never really crossed his mind.

Still, he couldn’t just leave when he was already there. He couldn’t let his efforts go to waste when he had spent most of the night trying to make some decent chocolates to give Oikawa. Most of his attempts were terrible, but with some persistence and determination, he was able to make some that were at least edible. They were initially supposed to be heart shaped, but they resembled more like crooked deformed circles.

It was disappointing. He was sure Oikawa was going to get far better gifts and chocolates from his long row of admirers. He could hardly even compare. He was terrible in the kitchen and the books he had gotten in advance to help him with his baking weren’t that useful at all.

Yamaguchi looked inside his bag and held onto the box he had nicely wrapped up that same morning. He bit his lip and hoped he could spot Oikawa somewhere around. He had only been there once, for a practice match a couple of months ago, so he really didn’t have the confidence to ask around.

Then, to make things worse, Oikawa wasn’t expecting him there either. He probably had no clue that he was actually there. In order to surprise him, Yamaguchi had promised him they would celebrate Valentine’s together over the weekend, insisting he was too busy with practice and studying to plan anything that actual day. Naturally, he was a bit upset by his request, but didn’t argue against it. They agreed to go on a date on Sunday, something Yamaguchi was also looking forward to.

He asked Daichi if he could leave practice earlier than usual and thankfully, he agreed without questioning him. Tsukishima, with a worried expression, approached him almost immediately. He asked him if he was okay since he seemed more anxious than usual. Yamaguchi assured him he was and told him that there was something important he needed to take care of.

Naturally, Tsukishima wasn’t convinced. Before he left, he asked if he wanted him to accompany him or something, but Yamaguchi had to quickly refuse his offer. While he appreciated his best friend’s concern, he didn’t even think to bring him along. Oikawa wasn’t really fond him to begin with. Then, it was Valentine's Day and he wanted nothing more than to spend some time alone with the person he slowly grew to love.

A few minutes went by when Yamaguchi finally saw Oikawa heading toward the front gate. His heart skipped a beat and he instantly wanted to rush toward him, but he stopped when he saw a few girls walking behind him. They were giggling amongst themselves as they attempted to get the captain’s attention. They wanted to give him some chocolate. That much was obvious. When Oikawa finally looked in their direction, one of them practically squealed. They tried to give him their gift and the gesture made Oikawa smile widely.

The situation was unnerving and Yamaguchi placed his box of chocolates back inside his bag, deciding that it was better for him to leave. He shouldn’t have come at all. He didn’t like being reminded that he was clearly dating someone that was completely out of his league. It was a thought he always had in mind and his current worry. While he loved Oikawa dearly, he was afraid he would grow tired of him and leave.

He sighed and turned around, hoping he could get far enough ahead. He didn’t, unfortunately. Oikawa saw him anyways. “Yama-chan? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

He was known to be stubborn, so he didn't face him even after his name was called a few more times. Oikawa left the girls behind and came towards him instead, a notion that made his heart beat like crazy. Seijoh’s captain grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking away. Again, though, the mere touch of his skin made his cheeks flush.

“Well, I guess I wanted to surprise you. It’s Valentine's Day and I couldn’t really just let this day go by without seeing you.” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what he was saying, but he tried to talk as quietly as he could. He knew the entire world was staring at them, at him in particular. Oikawa wasn’t letting go of his hand and he kept leaning in closer. His face was so close that he was sure that if he reached out, just a little, he could probably kiss him. He wasn’t going to do so in public even though he was a bit tempted. Before he lost his composure completely, Yamaguchi stepped back.

“Oikawa-san!”

The girls called out to him and while he didn’t notice, Yamaguchi did. They were practically glaring at him. There was almost a murderous aura around them. He gulped and instantly took another step back. After dating for some time, he knew just how intimidating Oikawa's fangirls could be.

One girl in particular was pushed forward by the others. She shyly got closer before she showed them the red hearted box that she had hidden behind her back. Her face was bright red, but that just made her look cuter. She was really, a lot more than he could ever be.

“Please accept my feelings.” She declared, but maybe she wasn’t aware that Oikawa was already dating someone. He wanted to tell her, but again, people were always confessing to his boyfriend. It wasn’t anything new and it was something he was starting to get used to. However, it never made him feel any less insecure about himself. Sometimes he wondered why Oikawa had chosen him when he could literally date anyone else.

His smile slightly faltered, but his eyes remained steady and sympathetic. Then, he shook his head slowly which surprised the girl completely. He apologized right after, but he didn’t think that would be enough to console the girl. Yamaguchi kind of felt sorry for her. She had probably worked hard to find the courage to go up to him and give him the chocolates. He knew that feeling well. It happened to him once in middle school with Tsukishima.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept them. You see, I’m already in a relationship and I don’t wanna mess things up.”

Oikawa slightly turned back to look at him since they both knew who he was referring to. Yamaguchi’s flustered blush caused the captain to laugh. The girl didn’t insist further since she seemed to understand. “They’re...he’s everything to me.”

They walked away from the building together and once they were at a reasonable distance, Yamaguchi cleared his throat to get Oikawa’s attention again. He reached inside his bag and pulled out his own box of homemade chocolates. He showed it to him and immediately his face seemed to glow with happiness. He probably didn’t have to explain the real reason behind his visit, but he did so anyways.

“I made these for you. They’re, ummm, Valentine chocolates.” He handed him the box and Oikawa gladly took them. The smile on his face was bright and possibly one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer with every passing second despite the chilly air. “They’re not that good, though. Don’t expect too much.”

Oikawa slowly opened the box and pulled out one of the small chocolates he made. He looked at them carefully, from every angle, inspecting them with great curiosity. Yamaguchi sighed as he continued to watch him, feeling even more embarrassed than before. He regretted not buying some from the convenience store instead. They were better assorted, better looking and definitely much better tasting. Then again, he didn’t even know if Oikawa even liked sweets. They had been dating for a while already, but there was still so much that he didn’t know.

“They’re not that good, but they’re not poisonous either. If you don’t want them, then it’s perfectly fine too.” He tried to grab the box back. However, Oikawa lifted it away from his reach and prevented him from taking it. He plopped the chocolate in his mouth before he grabbed his hand. Yamaguchi wouldn’t admit it, but he was undeniably happy.

“What are you talking about? Of course, I want them. You made them for me. How could I not? Besides, they’re delicious, the best I’ve ever tasted.” He told him which was a complete exaggeration. Yamaguchi shook his head in response, turning away to avoid his gentle gaze. There were just instances where he simply couldn’t handle him.

“I was thinking that I wouldn’t be able to see you today and I was even thinking about going to Karasuno. I never thought you would actually beat me to it. I’m so touched, Yama-chan.”

He ate another chocolate before he decided to close the box. He held them close as if someone would suddenly come and snatch them from him. The air was chilly and the strong gusts of wind weren’t making things any better, but he wasn’t cold. For some reason, being close to Oikawa warmed his heart, his entire being.

“You know, those girls were trying to give you some chocolates too. They seemed really eager about it especially the girl that came up to you. She seemed really upset that she was turned down.” Then, it was there again, a sudden ache that he couldn’t ignore.

“And what? You wanted me to just take them?” He lifted an eyebrow and briefly stopped walking. “While you might not believe it, I didn’t accept anything from anyone. I turned them down because I already have you. I mean, usually I wouldn’t really care. Valentine’s day never really meant much to me. It was just like any other day. None of my relationships ever worked out, so it didn’t really matter what I did. Still, I guess things are different now. You’re here and I want it to stay like this, so you shouldn’t doubt yourself, Yama-chan.

“Also, you can trust me.”

Yamaguchi was surprised by his words, but he couldn’t get himself to say anything in response. It was strange. Their whole relationship was strange and at the same time, he was truly grateful he had accepted him into his life. Oikawa was nice to him. He cared for him, respected him, and accepted him for who he was. He knew about his insecurities. He understood him in more ways than one. He was always there for him. Whenever he felt unsure about something, he would reassure him in the most kindest manner.

Once again, he was right. There was no reason to doubt himself when it was clear that Oikawa enjoyed his company just as much as he did.

“So, anyways, what about you? Anyone give you any chocolate? Gifts?” Oikawa asked him in a much happier note, but he didn’t him a chance to answer. “Really? Okay, good because I made you some too!”

He pulled a palmed sized chocolate heart from his bag and handed it him excitedly. He looked at it, but already he could feel his smile stretching across his face. He didn’t wait for Oikawa to tell him. He ripped a corner of  the wrapper to find nicely made dark chocolate inside. He could almost smell it as well. “I’m usually the one that takes, but I decided to make an exception. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise. I carried it around, thinking I might see you later and I actually did. Who would have thought?”

Yamaguchi took a bite and did everything in his power to not spit it back out. Honestly, it tasted awful. It was nothing like chocolate at all. He wondered what in world he had put in it to make it taste that way. When he finally swallowed, he wrapped the chocolate back up instead. He didn’t think he could eat anymore without making faces. The last thing  he wanted to do was hurt his feelings when he had gone to all that trouble to make it. Still, his terrible tasting chocolate did make him feel a bit better about his own.

“So, what do you think? I made it on the first try and it came out pretty good, huh? I had never tried making anything before, so I was pretty surprised it came out so well. I was going to decorate it and all like the way you see in those magazines, but I didn’t want to mess it up. I thought it was better if I just wrapped it up.” Yamaguchi helplessly nodded again since he couldn’t even talk. The terrible sugary flavor was still there and he really wished he had something to drink.

“Thank you,” he said after a while. “Your chocolate is definitely special.”

They stood in front of each other before Oikawa lowered his head just slightly to kiss him on the lips. He caressed his face, his fingers gliding over the rim of his jawbone up to the tiny freckles that were scattered across his face and nose.

“Sweet,” he whispered close to his ear. His breaths were heavily upon him and they were just as unsteady as his own. Unintentionally, Yamaguchi embraced him, pulling him closer than what he was typically used to. Oikawa kissed him again, passionately, hungrily, as if he couldn’t get enough.

“Sweeter than chocolate.”

Yamaguchi blushed with embarrassment and immediately pushed himself away. Oikawa laughed before he placed his arm around his neck. “Yama-chan, you’re absolutely adorable! Oh, and for our date this weekend, I was thinking we could go to the movies, then get something eat, shop a little, hang around, go stargazing. What do you think?”

“Anything with you is fine.” Yamaguchi didn’t mind where they went. He knew he would have a great time regardless. Oikawa always made sure he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've on this website for almost a year and I still don't know how to tag things? Anways, thank you for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!! I hope everyone has a nice Valentine's Day!


End file.
